Unforgettable Affair
by Orokimaru
Summary: He was the only one who thought differently of her compared to her enemies. She was under the influence that he had taken his thoughts of her back. Now they mistakenly face each other in a battle for their lives. You guys this is my first one shot. Enjoy!


**Unforgettable Affair**

A/N: Hey everyone! Yes I'm back with another story but this time it's a one shot. Also the category is from a video game called "Samurai Warriors 2", great game btw. I hope you're reading this because if you're not, you're gonna be lost in the story. It's taking place in Sekigahara between the Oda Army and the Saika Army. It starts off with No', Nobunaga's wife telling the story. But both No' and Magoichi are gonna be telling it. You'll be able to tell who's telling which parts. Also the narrator, me J, is going to be telling some of it and it will be in italics. Now when it comes to the part of No' and Magoichi interacting together, Magoichi's thoughts are the one's in **BOLD **and No''s part is in REGULAR Times New Roman. Oh and when they both have their moments, think of it was a slowed down effect but not slow motion. So I hope you like this one shot…it's my first. Oh and I'm also working on chapter 8 of P.A.K.. So enjoy!

---

_Lady No'_

I sit on this horse of mine as we march to our destination. I'm thinking about my previous day at the market. I roamed through all those shops hoping to find some nice attire for me to wear. Gold was never a problem for me, but that day I just couldn't find exactly what I was looking for. So I had left the market empty-handed. Now I ride and look to the right of me seeing my beloved husband Nobunaga. How graceful this man was in what he did. I examined the features of his face, the delight of his eyes. Why he was called the "Demon King" I did not know. Maybe it was because of the bloodshed he had caused for such a long time. I looked ahead once again trying to keep my mind focus on the mission. In actuality I was not given my orders of what it was I was suppose to do. I turned to my beloved again wondering why in the world did I try to get rid of this man, this…god.

"There it is!" he had yelled pointing his sword forward.

I turned to look at where it was we were supposed to hold our Main Camp in…Sekigahara.

---

_Magoichi Saika_

Here I am once again about to run into another battle that will put my life on the line. At least I'm not alone. Here I have Sakon Shima at my left and Ginchiyo Tachibana at my right, not to mention the peasants. I plan to take Nobunaga's life this time. He deserves to die for all the hurt and pain he has caused to so many innocent people. Let's see how he deals with an arrogant swordsman, a powerful-as-hell beauty, and a good-looking gunman. I feel kind of bad for asking those peasants for their help and taking them from their village though. I mean it's only three so I guess I don't have to feel that bad.

"Hey Magoichi! What are you laughing about?" Sakon asked me because, yes, I did start to laugh out loud.

"Just thinking that Sekigahara might be the last place I see before I die."

"Do not say such things. Be proud and strong of what you believe in is right." Ginchiyo had said but keeping her eyes forward.

"Isn't she the cutest thing you ever saw." Sakon had said and I could've sworn his eyes turned to little heart shapes but that only happens in dreams…right?

I thought about the comment he made and noticed that I came up with an answer to it. Well it wasn't really a question but, ah well. Ginchiyo was a wonderful sight to behold, but not like that of the flower I've seen…that deadly flower. The flower that was kept and nurtured in that demon's clutches, in his vase. A flash of her face appeared in my head, but I shook it out.

"Finally!!" I yelled as we make it to our Main Camp.

We were a the East of Sekigahara while the Oda Army were to the West. None of us made a move, we just waited there. Suddenly there was the sound of a cannon firing off from their direction.

"And the battle begins."

---

_Lady No'_

My beloved has cast the first attack against our enemies. It was me, Ranmaru, and my love off to war again.

"Listen everyone!" He had yelled.

"This Main Camp will be a fake." Everyone looked at him in confusion…all expect me.

"We will fight and make sure no one survives." Oh how I do love this man.

"Now then, Ranmaru! You will go after the Tachibana girl to the North."

So the Tachibana warrior was taking part in this war.

"No'…go to the South for Sakon." He told me in such a soothing voice as he brushed my right cheek with the back of his hand.

"And I…" He was saying as his beautiful lips moved.

"…have Magoichi dead ahead." I felt my eyes widen as my heart dropped.

I was not told that our main enemy would be the well known gunman Magoichi.

"My love, why did you not tell of the Saika gunman?" I asked him.

"I felt like it did not matter." He had said giving me that sly grin, that devilish grin that I always loved.

"Now onward!!" He yelled as we all rode off in our separate ways.

I do not know what had came over me. Why did I care who we were going to war with. I never have before, I would just support my husband in his victory. But this gunman, Magoichi Saika, there was something about him that distracted me.

---

_Magoichi Saika_

"Okay, Nobunaga has a way of picking those for his officers." I announced to my two officers and army.

"So what are you trying to say." Ginchiyo had asked.

I turned her way and said, "What I'm saying is that he has is officers going after certain people of mine. He probably has that guy-lady coming for you Ginchiyo. His best, Lady No', coming for me, and he himself for Sakon."

"But why would he come for me when you're the one in command?" Sakon asked.

I turned to the path ahead of me, "Because that's how the 'Demon King' works. Take out everyone and save the commanding officer for last."

"Is that so." Ginchiyo said looking forward as well.

"But that's all about to change. Sakon, me and you will switch paths so that I'll fight Nobunaga and you get rid of that devil-of a-woman. Unless Ginchiyo will have a problem fighting Ranmaru?"

"The Tachibana never backs down from the orders first given to her." she responded.

"Alright then, everyone take a peasant with you." I said knowing that all we had was three of them.

Our army was small but we could manage. Along with Ginchiyo's peasant, she had five female samurais, Sakon had five shrine maids, and I had five musketeers. It was time to go to war.

"Alright troops, forward!" I yelled as we rode off and me and Sakon switching places.

---

_Lady No'_

As I rode down the path assigned to me, I killed those in my way. Hopping off my horse to slay twenty enemies at once and then hopping back on to fulfill my mission. War was so deadly, so sad, so ruthless, so…delightful. I looked up at the sky and noticed the dark clouds coming in; it looked like rain would hit before I got to my destination.

_Narrator_

_While No' is on her mission Ranmaru is running forth killing those in his way as well. Nobunaga is the same way never leaving the saddle of his horse taking hundreds down. He had never had No' so far from him in battle before. But he figured she could handle Sakon and hurry back by his side in the final battle._

I got halfway to my destination when I noticed the flow of soldiers dying out. I halted my horse for a little while so I could think out my strategy. It wasn't like I needed one because the objective was just to find and kill. Maybe it was the thought of that gunman that clouded my mind like the clouds did the sky. I felt my eyes widen when I found the reason why I sort of 'cared'. I have been called so many things because of the one I was married to. I have been called a "Wench" by our enemies, a "Whore" amongst others, a "Jezebel", a "Devil-of a-Woman". But by him, I remembered as I felt the first drop of the rain fall, a beautiful flower. I took it for granted at first but realized later on that he was the only enemy that referred to me as something beautiful. The rain started to fall now. In our last encounter I playfully admired him as this "ladies man" and told him that there was enough of me to go around. What he said as a response had surprised me. He said he would never touch me as long as I had that demon's fingerprints all over me. At that moment I did not feel like the beautiful flower he had mistaken me for.

"My lady? Shouldn't we be moving on?" one of my soldiers suggested.

Along with the rain, I did not notice the tears coming down my face. Even though what I suggested to him was a joke, it hurt to know that he wouldn't have me. I was no longer that beautiful flower in his eyes, just the wife of a demon.

"Lady No'?" the same soldier called.

"Then forward we will go." I said as I rode into the rain angry at myself and at Magoichi.

_Narrator_

_No' rode off in rage, angry at the fact that Magoichi would think of her like everyone else did when at first he did not. Ranmaru made it two-thirds from his destination when an ambush hit him. He started to fight harder because his greatest fear was letting his Lord down. Nobunaga rode straight down the path hoping to get to Magoichi and taking his life ending this war. No' still charged in anger for she had seen a peasant amongst the troops and quickly took care of him. What she didn't know was that Magoichi was headed down the same path but hoping to find Nobunaga._

---

_Magoichi Saika_

It had started to rain not too long ago when I had sent my peasant out to scout ahead. I was almost halfway and I still haven't came to Nobunaga or any of his officers as a matter of fact. My peasant never came back so I figured that the battle must not be that far off. I decided we could do a surprise attack when Nobunaga and his army would come by.

"Everyone split up on both sides of the path into the bushes!" I ordered my musketeers.

I scared my horse into going back the way I came. As I hid there in the bushes thoughts of 'her' came into my mind. I know I've seen her in the past, but there was something about her. She referred herself to a deadly snake, which could be true, but a flower nonetheless. But I would never involve myself with her for she is just as bad as Nobunaga. She is also responsible of the many deaths and lives taken. But that sweet face, that wonderful hair, and those fabulous curves. No! What the hell am I thinking!"

---

_While Magoichi and his musketeers hid in the bushes for their surprise attack, Ginchiyo was just making it to Ranmaru._

"_So Magoichi was right, he did send you to face me." Ginchiyo told Ranmaru._

"_Maybe your commander isn't such a waste after all." Ranmaru replied._

"_Then let us settle this."_

"_Ladies first."_

"_You're one to talk." Ginchiyo said as they charged at each other._

_Lightning flashed as Nobunaga made it across the halfway point and was headed towards the Saika Main Camp. He knew he was the most powerful, he knew he had this war in the bag. He struck his horse so that it would gallop faster. He could finally see the gates to the Main Camp but they were closed shut._

"_Well well well, the 'Demon King' himself." a voice echoed causing Nobunaga to stop and look around._

_Suddenly out of nowhere a familiar ninja appeared, Kotaro Fu'ma._

"_I have no dealings with you ninja." Nobunaga said._

"_Well that just kills your plans because I have some unfinished business with you." Kotaro said as he reached out and knocked Nobunaga off his horse._

_Nobunaga fell to the ground and just when Kotaro was striking again Nobunaga grabbed both of his wrists and set them aflame. He then took his sword and cut Kotaro's weaponry off. Just as he was about to cut off the ninja's head he thought about how he could use him to his advantage later on._

"_My business is not with you, so you will leave this battle field at once." Nobunaga said arrogantly._

_Kotaro looked down at the ground and smirked, "As you wish, my Lord."_

_Kotaro then vanished and the gates to the Saika Main Camp opened. Meanwhile Magoichi could hear the galloping of a horse getting closer and closer. He readied himself and his men for the attack. Nobunaga rode into the Main Camp seeing a figure and it was noticeable that the figure seen him as well. Both ran towards one another and struck knocking the other off his horse. When both got up the figure that Nobunaga seen walked in front of him which showed his identity._

"_You're not Magoichi." he had said to Sakon._

"_So you came after me anyway. I got to hand it to you, you're one smart man." Sakon replied._

"_That means…" Nobunaga had thought to himself that his wife might be fighting the gunman._

"_Don't think about leaving either." Sakon said positioning himself to fight as the gates to the Main Camp shut close._

_Nobunaga became angry and readied himself as well, " I can't wait to spill your blood on my hands."_

---

_**Magoichi Saika / **__Lady No'_

**The galloping of the horse was closer now and we could hear that it wouldn't be long. My rifle, along with my men's, was pointed towards the path. Suddenly the galloping stopped and I could see the hooves of my enemy's horse. It stayed there for awhile as if he was thinking if he should continue on down the path or not. Then the horse started to move with the soldiers on each side. We were waiting until they got in the right position to spring our attack.**

"**Just a few more steps." I said to myself.**

"**Gotcha."**

**We then sprung up from the bushes and hit his troops from both sides and he fell off his horse. We ran to attack and some of my musketeers were handling more than one guy at a time. I slashed a samurai who killed one of my men and I shot another.**

I have been knocked off my horse and I had to get up from the ground. My anger just rose. The rain is making it hard to see and the clouds aren't making it any better. But I could see my men getting killed. I ran and slashed down one of the enemy soldiers and noticed that he was a musketeer. Why on earth would Sakon carry musketeers around with him. I could see him in the distance, but not too well as he kills my last soldier so I decide to kill his last just to make the odds even.

**I turn to see that that demon killed my last man. I look out into the rain and darkness as we face each other. Nobunaga's figure looks like it slimmed down since we last met. Must be on one of those "ruler of the land" diets. Without a word spoken I charged at him and he blocks, of course he blocks. But not with a sword with two claw-like blades close to his wrists.**

He charges at me and I block his attack. Sakon doesn't seem like the type that would charge without a word spoken. But what I blocked wasn't a weapon of great size at all, but that of a musket rifle. Lightning flashed to where I could see my opponent.

**The lightning flashed so I could look that demon in the eyes. My face dropped as I looked at the eyes that was staring back at me with the same expression. It was her…**

The lightning revealed the face not of Sakon's but that of another's causing my eyes to widen and him doing the same. It was Magoichi…

**I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I felt her foot kick me in the stomach, onto the ground I went. I stood up coughing and faced her. How could something so beautiful be so deadly, honestly.**

"**What did you do that for?!" I yelled at her.**

"**Where is Sakon?" she asked.**

**She asked about Sakon! HELLO good-looking guy right here! Wait, she's my enemy so I got to talk to her nasty and not the good nasty, the bad nasty.**

"**Wouldn't you like to know." oh yeah, that was good.**

He's toying with me and I don't like it one bit. But I'm so confused, wasn't I suppose to fight Sakon?

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well I was expecting your demon of a husband, but I guess I got you instead." he replied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What…his devil of a wife."

"I was going to say flower, but hey whatever rocks your boat."

I charged at him with anger.

**I blocked her attack and attempted one of my own.**

"**Damn! What did I do to deserve such hostility?" I asked.**

**I pushed her off me when I didn't get an answer and she ran towards me again. As she came I got out of the way and tripped her making her slide on the wet ground. She looked up at me from the ground as the rain poured on her.**

"**Don't you dare call me a flower." she told me coldly.**

How dare he call me a flower once again after he then took it back!

"What you don't like compliments?" He replied.

"Not when they're lies." I said arrogantly.

"I would never lie about something like that to such a beautiful flower like yourself."

"Shut up!!!" I yelled at him trying to hold back my tears as I stood to face him.

My weapons I had in my clutches as I stood and he pointed his rifle at me.

**I could tell she was angry now and just from a compliment. I pointed my rifle at her as she started to slowly move towards me. She then ran at me and slashed a couple of times and I slashed once then shot. She was now behind me and our backs were to one another. Suddenly my gun had fell in the middle because of being cut in half. My hair had fallen to my shoulders because the thing holding it up in a ponytail was cut in half as well.**

"**Well I be damned." I said to myself as I turned around.**

**What I saw was a site to see. Right there, both of her claw-like weapons came apart and the ornament holding her hair up fell to the ground along with her weapons. Her hair fell down her back and over her shoulders; it was much longer than it seemed. She slowly turned around as the lightning flashed. Lady No' was truly a flower of great beauty that even the "Demon King" was mesmerized by.**

---

_Ranmaru and Ginchiyo was still at it as their soldiers fought the other's. They both were growing tired and had to catch their breaths._

"_You are truly worthy of facing a Tachibana." Ginchiyo said._

"_And the pleasure is all mine to bring you to your death." Ranmaru replied back._

_Meanwhile in the Saika Main Camp Nobunaga was having a little difficulty with Sakon. He thought it would be easy getting rid of him and then finishing off Magoichi._

"_Didn't expect me to be so strong did you." Sakon mocked Nobunaga._

"_Didn't expect to fight you." Nobunaga replied back._

"_Well things don't always go as planned now do they." Sakon said as he charged at Nobunaga._

_Nobunaga blocked the attack with his sword and then there was another flash of lightning._

---

Our fight was like a dance, me and Magoichi's. Deadly and graceful like the one I had with my Lord when I tried to take his life. But this one was more than I bargained for.

**Lady No', so beautiful but broken up inside; that's what I realized as we fought. Being in that demon's clutches so long. I would like her to know how it feels to be in the arms of a real man.**

I used my spinning technique to try to knock him off his feet. He dodged every move and took my hand as I stopped spinning and held it out. It was my left hand he held and I could feel his other hand upon my stomach and his arm around my waist. The rain poured as I felt the slow pounding of his chest on my back and him breathing softly in my ear. Never was I held like this and I closed my eyes and moved my right hand onto his hand that was over my waist on my stomach. I then quickly opened my eyes removing his hand, twisting his wrist, and throwing him away from me.

**She's a tough one she is, but I didn't mean to hold her like that it just…happened. I knocked her feet from under her but she caught herself. I kept attacking her forcing her to back up onto a tree. Talk about a big tree, you would think it was a wall or something. I took her right hand and put it behind her back as I slammed her up against the tree; it was a beautiful thing. My right hand was to the left of her resting on the bark of the tree as I let my head down to the left side of her neck. I could feel her eyes close again as her chest moved up and down from her breathing. I suddenly felt her right leg come slowly upon my left, but I was too tired and dazed to become shocked. My lips were so close to her left shoulder that I could almost taste the fragrance coming from her. Even after being soaked in rain, she still held that scent. I released her right hand to rest mine on her leg that was upon my left. Slowly I ran my hand from her ankle to her thigh as she ran her fingers of her left hand through my wet hair. When my hand got to her upper thigh I heard her give out a little moan. I knew she could feel me breathing on her shoulder. I then took my right hand and held it on the back of her neck as I grasped her leg tightly. Her eyes shot open as I picked her up and I threw her off from the tree thrusting her onto the ground.**

---

_Ranmaru and Ginchiyo were the only ones left now because both of their soldiers have been slain. Both were exhausted from fighting the other and could hardly stand to fight any longer. Ranmaru then got in his final stance that he had learned from Mitsuhide Akechi long ago. Ginchiyo got into her own stance and prepared to charge. They then charged at one another and then there was a flash of lightning and both of them were on opposite sides. They held their positions for awhile until finally Ginchiyo fell to her knees._

"_To take death without a tear…just like a true...Tachibana." Ginchiyo said as she fell completely to the ground and took her last breath._

_But suddenly Ranmaru too fell upon his knees in pain and he knew it was the end for him as well._

"_Lord Nobunaga…I have accomplished your goal…but…yet failed it by…losing my life." he said as he fell to the ground and closing his eyes shut._

_---_

_Sakon began to really feel the power and wrath of Nobunaga but kept on going._

"_Wow you're more powerful than you started out." Sakon replied._

"_That's because I haven't gotten angry till now." Nobunaga said._

_He then charged at Sakon and Sakon moved out the way hitting Nobunaga in the back of the head with the end of his blade. When Nobunaga turned around Sakon was nowhere to be seen. Nobunaga slowly moved so that he'll be alert for whatever would come his way. Suddenly Sakon jumped from above Nobunaga hoping to cut him in half down the middle. Nobunaga quickly turned around and caught Sakon by his neck choking him. Electric power came around them both as Nobunaga passed energy through Sakon's throat. He then took his sword as it glowed and slashed Sakon diagonally, instantly killing him. Nobunaga threw the body to the side as the Main Camp's gates opened._

"_My Lord are you alright?" one of his men that had been locked out the Main Camp ran in and asked._

"_Launch the cannons to the South and East." he ordered the soldier._

"_Right away sir."_

_Nobunaga walked a little to the entrance of the Saika Main Camp and turned to look at the body of Sakon. He smirked to himself and turned around again just to have the gates shut close._

"_What the…" Nobunaga said as he tried to pry the gates open._

_Suddenly he smelled smoke coming from outside the Main Camp. Outside stood the ninja Kotaro Fu'ma grinning to himself._

"_Sorry Nobunaga, but the only Lord I serve is myself." he said as he set the rest of the Saika Main Camp on fire._

---

I looked at this man from where I was…on the ground. How dare he toy with me like this! I can not take it anymore! I charged at him fast enough to where he couldn't get out the way. I tackled him to the ground as I punched him in the face and he pulled my hair. He pulled my hair! As I was striking him again he grabbed my wrist and flipped me over to where he was on top. I wrapped my legs around him to help myself throw him off. Suddenly another one of those moments came over us; I don't know if it was the rain or because we were tired. I could feel his muscular figure over my petite one. The grip my legs had around his waist loosened as I felt his chest against mine. Feeling the beating of his heart in flow with mine…a rapid beating it was. His grip on my wrists loosened as he moved his hands into mine. Our fingers became intertwined as both our eyes closed. The rain was pouring down on the both of us, but it didn't phase us at all. I felt the movement of his face moving closer to mine going over my neck, but it stopped. He was so close that I could feel his breath moving with mine, each of us taking them both in and exhaling them out. I then unwrapped my legs from around him and pushed him up with both of my feet throwing him off me.

**What's wrong with me! I should've won this battle by now! I got to my feet. This battle has to end and it has to end now. I looked at her and she still was on the ground but she sat herself up now with her head down. If only she had been mine, my flower. Not in my clutches but… within my arms instead.**

"**What do you want from me No' ?!" I yelled at her.**

**She quickly looked up at me angrily, "I want you dead…"**

**I had become angry, " Is that so? Or is that what your 'demon' implanted into your mind!"**

**She quickly got to her feet, "You don't understand!"**

"**Understand, understand what! That you're a 'wench', a 'devil-of a-woman', a 'whore' !"**

"**Stop it!!" She yelled as she charged madly at me.**

**It was all to easy to grab her by her neck and hold her up against the nearest tree. It was much smaller than the other one.**

"**That's what your enemies think of you."**

"**And you're no better than they are." She said coldly.**

**I suddenly felt something wet hit my hand that was around her neck. But it was much warmer than that of the rain…they were tears.**

"**But that's not what you thought was it."**

"**You're right, but people get deceived everyday of their lives."**

**My grip around her neck became tighter, "You should've stayed to that thought than the one you have now."**

**I noticed that the whole time I had her by the throat, she never attempted to remove my hand. Did she want me to take her last breath and kill her? I looked into her eyes as she looked into mine and for the first time I noticed that my beautiful flower was dying. I slowly released her neck and let her catch her breath.**

"**I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression." I said as I stood in front of her.**

**Her head was down and I could tell that she was still crying. I took my right hand and cupped her chin lifting her face so we could look into each other's eyes.**

"**You 'are' the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in this entire land." I said.**

**Words were so easy to say, but I wanted her to know what I said was true. I wanted to show her…I wanted her to know how I felt. I felt a drop of warmness fall down the right side of my face…a tear had fallen from my eye.**

It was hard for me to believe what was coming out of Magoichi's mouth. Why was I crying I did not know, but the tears never stopped coming down my cheeks. As I looked into his eyes a feeling came over me that I did not understand. He brought my face closer to his and my heart started to beat faster and faster as the tears continued falling. Just as our lips were about to meet he stopped but I could feel his breath hitting against my lips. I looked up at him and he closed his eyes shaking his head no.

"I won't unless you want me to." he had said.

He was giving me a choice and I didn't know what to do. I heard cannons firing in the distance and I looked at him but he still had his eyes closed.

"I…" I was trying to let out.

"I…" I just couldn't, I removed his hand from my chin and he shook his head in approval opening his eyes.

As he tried to turn from me I grabbed both his hands causing him to continue facing me.

"I…I want…" I still couldn't get the words out.

All of a sudden I felt his wet lips against mine tenderly as he kissed me. He tenderly kissed me three times until I felt his tongue lightly brush my bottom lip. I decided to separate the two letting him in. Even though I couldn't get the words out…he knew what I wanted.

**Her moist kisses were of those I never experienced before. I wonder if this was how it felt to kiss an angel. I held her close and tight to me as we kissed never letting her go. Now she knows how it feels to be held in the arms of a 'real' man. I did hear the cannons close by but I didn't care, my mind was focus on one thing and one thing only. The beautiful Lady No'.**

**---**

_The cannon fire didn't seize to stop at all and it started to get closer to No' and Magoichi's location. This did not phase them, their mind was focus on each other. Just as the cannon ball soared through the air it came over the both of them. The last thing they heard on this earth right then and there was the cannon ball hitting beneath their feet._

_---_

A/N: So how did you guys like it?! Give me ya'll honest opinion so I can better myself or just tell me if you like it or not lol. If you read any of my other stories then…HORRAY big hugs! Well I'm gonna get working on P.A.K. so hear from ya'll then. Oh and tell me what ya'll thought was going to happen between the two. I never really thought that much on this couple but hey. See Ya!


End file.
